


【朱白】驯养(三)

by RLParadox



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 居北 - Freeform, 朱白 - Freeform, 龙宇 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLParadox/pseuds/RLParadox
Relationships: 朱一龙＆白宇 - Relationship, 白宇水仙
Kudos: 1





	【朱白】驯养(三)

“小白？小白！”  
白宇游离的思绪被经纪人打断。  
“你怎么回事？今天一下午都不在状态。”  
“抱歉...我有点累。”白宇揉了揉发红的眼圈，脸上写满了憔悴。  
“朱总下手也不轻点...”经纪人小声嘟囔了一句，语气无奈又有些不满，“那你在化妆间好好歇会吧，一会再继续拍摄。”  
白宇孤零零地蜷缩在沙发上，把头埋进抱枕里。  
嗯...有先生的气息。  
上次就是在这里，这个沙发上...刚下现场就被先生拽了进来，捂住嘴不让工作人员听到，只能发出呜咽，凶狠又令人满足。  
“先生...”白宇夹紧双腿，后穴不由自主地张合。跳蛋还被他乖乖地塞在穴里，只是没人来启动。他回想起昨晚的当众高潮，心痒难耐。  
白宇拉下裤链，把手伸进去。冰凉的触感一下子把他拉回了现实——来之前照先生的命令穿上了贞操带，现在就算想泄欲也无计可施。  
摁亮手机屏，没有先生的来电，会话也停留在几天前。白宇很是丧气，耷拉着脑袋起身整理好衣服，准备继续后期的拍摄工作。  
“啊...！”突如其来的刺激令白宇惊叫一声，体内的跳蛋不知被谁启动了，正嗡嗡地肆虐着他的肉穴。他下意识咬住嘴唇，回头张望，门缝里透出一道人影。  
是先生吗？白宇满心欢喜却又故作矜持地迎了上去。眸子里星星点点的光亮随着门的打开燃烧殆尽——没有朱一龙的身影，而是一前一后站着两个面孔有些熟悉的陌生人。  
白宇尴尬地立在原地。其中一人开口打破了僵局，声音悦耳又带着一丝轻佻。“小白，别来无恙啊。”  
白宇在脑海中努力搜寻这张俊美熟悉的脸，却再次被强力震感给打断。他极力控制着表情，双腿却止不住微微颤抖，“你们...有什么事吗？”  
来人噗嗤一声笑了起来，竟大胆上前挑起白宇的下巴，唇畔笑意渐浓，“带你一起飞啊。”  
白宇钳住对方的手腕，语气掺带着愠怒和警告意味，“你放尊重点。”  
对方却不以为意地耸耸肩，从口袋里掏出一个物件在他眼前晃了晃——是遥控器，环上还挂着把小巧的钥匙。  
“自我介绍一下，我是杨修贤，后面这位是柯泽。想必你对我俩也有些印象吧。”  
白宇愣了愣神，记忆搜索找到了出口。他隐约记得，这两人好像是朱一龙公司旗下偶像男团的成员，曾经一起参加过活动。但他们为什么会出现在这里...还掌握着那种东西？  
“别跟他废话了，赶紧开始吧，不然主人会责怪的。”名叫柯泽的男人不耐烦地挥了挥手，样貌神态竟和朱一龙有几分相似。  
“等等！开始什么？主人？你们到底是来做什么的？！”白宇后退几步，做出警备的状态。  
杨修贤敛起笑容，示意柯泽过来帮忙。两人一左一右架起白宇的胳膊，把他摁在了沙发床上。  
“听说小白弟弟...真的很优秀喔？我俩很期待呢。”杨修贤灼热的目光扫遍白宇的面庞，双眸透着直白露骨的情欲。  
“放开！”白宇愤怒地瞪着身上之人，手腕运劲挣扎试图摆脱男人的束缚。  
“嘘——”杨修贤也不恼，手指抵上白宇的唇瓣，“别怕，我们跟你是同一园的。你要是不乖的话，我们可是会向主人告状喔。”  
同一...园？主人？  
“你说的主人...难道是...？”  
“没错，就是你心心念念的先生。”  
“为什么你们会...？先生呢？他现在在哪里？”  
“闭嘴。”柯泽打断了白宇惊惶的追问，摆出一副主人的姿态来，“你很烦。”他利索地脱掉上衣，抽出腰间的皮带，命杨修贤把门锁上。  
“你放开我！让我跟先生谈一下！我要问问先生这到底是怎么一回事！”白宇近乎哀求地嘶吼起来，做着最后的抵抗。  
“你怎么这么啰嗦！”柯泽随手扯过一条领带，强行塞进了白宇口中。  
杨修贤不紧不慢地掏出手机，开启摄像模式，环顾四周后把它固定在了书架上，正对着沙发床。  
白宇绝望地注视着这一切，身上的衣服被尽数剥光。运作的摄像头，浑身赤裸的男人，羞耻的贞操带和嗡嗡作响的跳蛋构成了极其淫靡的景象。  
“等下要拿给主人看才行呢。”杨修贤的指尖划过白宇潮红的面庞，附身亲吻他胸前的两粒粉嫩。他的舌尖打转不断刺激挑逗着白宇的乳粒，享受可口美食般舔舐吮吸。  
柯泽也没闲着。他取出白宇体内的跳蛋，代之两根手指。白宇的后穴已经濡湿，却因惊恐和愤怒缩得很紧。柯泽毫不留情地侵入他的身体，用手指探索着隐秘的花园。  
白宇羞愤至极，身体却不由自主地去迎合。他的下身涨得难受，却因贞操带的束缚无从发泄。  
柯泽注意到白宇异样的神色，略带调笑地掐了把他的腰，“求我，我就给你打开。”  
白宇只是愈发凶狠地瞪着他，似要用眼神剜块肉下来。柯泽没再引诱下去，他深知白宇迟早会好好求他，于是提胯对准臀瓣间的嫩穴，强行撑开了白宇的身体。炙热的性器三浅一深地缓慢进出，穴道紧紧吮吸着，渴求身上之人多给予几分。  
前头抵在顶端，白宇已经感受到了被贞操带束缚的痛。后穴传来的阵阵快感在加重他的痛苦，委屈的性器不停向白宇控诉。施虐者却毫无放缓的意思，反而愈发凶猛地深入。  
白宇的双眸逐渐染上情欲，眼神也软了下来，转为哀求。  
“怎么，现在知道求我了？”  
“......”  
“哦对，忘了嘴还塞着呢。”  
柯泽附身取出白宇口中早已湿透的领带，顺道恶意往深处重重顶了一下。  
“啊...！你...你快给我！停下！”白宇身子一颤，方才那一下恰巧撞上了他的敏感点。“还有！把这个给我打开！”  
柯泽继续装聋作哑，却会意般不停磨蹭着白宇的敏感点，只等他求饶。  
......  
“...求你。”白宇最终还是开了口，尽管声音细若蚊蝇。  
“嗯？你说什么？阿贤你听到他说什么了吗？”  
杨修贤帮腔摇了摇头，气得白宇牙根直痒。  
“求你！帮我！打开！”  
“帮你打开，可以阿，”柯泽眯着眼笑了笑，微抬下颌示意，“你把阿贤伺候舒服了，就给你打开。”  
“...你！”  
杨修贤没给白宇考虑的时间，扶着性器挺入了他的嘴里。  
“唔...！”  
随后冲柯泽比了个手势，“你给他打开吧，我真怕他一生气直接把我命根子咬断。”  
“他要是敢给你咬断了，主人饶不了他。”柯泽一脸不屑，解开了对白宇的束缚，昂扬的性器挺力而出，“嚯，份量还可以嘛。”  
“听说主人很宠他的，到时候还不是安慰我两句就完事儿？”  
“是吗。”柯泽脸上闪过一丝不快，下半身的动作也愈发粗暴，“宠他还不是为了...”他适时住了口，没有再说下去。  
白宇承受着肉体上的冲击，脑袋有些发晕，两人的对话在他听来也变得模糊，他只觉得后穴要被撕裂一般，又痛又爽，简直要坠入云端。口中还含着男人的性器，他却回想起第一次给朱一龙口的场景。他的回忆一会飘到同朱一龙相遇的那晚，一会又想起杨修贤说的话。  
他的脑子很混乱，清醒却又逃避，直到一切思考都停止运转，连高潮了几次都记不大清。  
白宇只记得，两人临走前打了通电话，电话那头传来了他挂念的声音。  
“帮他收拾利索再走。”  
又像是做了场梦，又是一场没有他的梦。  
什么时候才能醒。


End file.
